Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window apparatus for golf carts. More particularly, the present invention relates to window apparatus temporarily mountable on the front end of a golf cart type vehicle having a screen for permitting the free flow of air to occupants of the vehicle while protecting the occupants from flying objects outside of the vehicle.